His Christmas Angel
by TheMightyRen
Summary: Who does Bella really need this Christmas and how close are her dreams to being a possible reality... Suspense, Humor, Romance


HIS CHRISTMAS ANGEL

by TheMightyRen

GirlDat'sGotMyBack A.K.A Beta: Noin

Cheer Girl's: The one and only devout, Justafan & Mist

Here's to hoping we can rock another five years or so on this gravy train.

~. oOo .~

OK. So. I know, I'm pushing it a little fine, four days to not only come up with an idea but write, edit and post… hopefully include some smut and a couple of funnies and of course it's about my favourite time of year… The scene I feel that I can really, _really_ capture as a writer {INS CYNICAL LAUGH HERE} but seeing's as it's for such a good cause I'm going to give it a crack. {Raises glass—here's to fluffy, non-cold, idealistic snow drifts and all that other stuff}… Which kinda gives me an idea for something else…

If you'd like to read some of my other Christmas themed stories there are: A Christmas Wish or A Bridge Between, Secret Santa and Dude! That's My Car.

Also, please accept my apologies in advance, obviously coming out of hiatus has sent my muse into some kind of schizophrenic, self destructive tail spin. Thing's can only get better, right?

~. oOo .~

_If there was one place I had not anticipated I would be it this year at Christmas was a log cabin in the forest surrounding La Push. Now, I'm sure I have you thinking that I'm all tucked in a hand woven blanket, probably with my childhood sweetheart curled up at my feet in wolf-form and an open fire in the hearth and the cabin smells of Cinnamon or some sort of home baked goods._

_You're not even close and I haven't cooked in almost ten years._

_So now, I know I have you wondering what in the spirits names am I doing in La Push if I'm not with one of the wolves. A little FYI for you, I'm not with my un-dead husband either. However, once again I am being held captive by an insane vampire with a grudge. As though that wasn't the next guess floating round in your head. I mean, come on, I'm Bella Cullen and there are somethings you can't evade even through a change of name._

_This time however, things are much worse than the first three times I have been hunted by vampires. No this time it's my own daughter. And I hadn't exactly been hunted, she'd just taken me, I can't tell you how long it's been but I haven't eaten yet and I'm famished._

_The child I virtually died carrying for as long as possible to give her a better start in life; disregarding the fact I was going to die because of it; the child who was then imprinted upon by my best friend as I lay dead at the same time that her father began working furiously to resuscitate me—change me—whatever worked. I know he had been past the point of caring about particulars and far too invested in me to give up._

_Obviously there was nothing the Cullens __**couldn't**__ buy and for the rest, I had always been right, venom would fix it._

_I suppose it would be good to explain how we had gotten to this point; ten years after my glorious wedding to my eternal love. Ten years and I was more than done. Hopefully this spoilt little bitch would kill me and I'd be free, or reincarnated or __**something**__._

_I know, OK, she's my daughter and I love her dearly but right now I'm not really able to take that into consideration. Right now she's so wrapped up in hate it's hard to think I gave birth to the screaming, foul smelling wench, because the more time that has gone on the more I've come to detest the smell of vampire._

_I blame Rosalie's influence during those first few months of her life while I was healing and then the subsequent 'miracle' child syndrome everyone had with her. Little, mere mortal as I am—mother or not—was often disregarded when it came to… well everything. I should have seen the trouble coming from a mile off when she had agreed to help._

_In the 'beginning' things didn't go to plan, like you hadn't gathered that. It turns out that because Edward had sucked James' venom from my veins I had actually become immune to his venom. Perfect, right? Secondary option—run off with Jacob. Nuh-huh, that was never going to happen. At that point I was still, stupidly enthralled with Edward, who was, of course, obviously, unsurprisingly ecstatic to find out his venom wouldn't change me, even if he was slightly panicked seeing my torn, broken body laying on the operating table. And there's the answer to your previous question as to why the hell if I had given birth do Edward's child hadn't I either died or been changed into a vampire._

_Well, after week's and week's of various kinds of dialysis and blood work, accompanied by specialist, intensive care, directed by Edward, conducted by Edward and Carlisle I had healed. During this time they discovered quickly that although I wasn't going to 'change' my body didn't exactly reject Edwards venom either._ _From what they had explained after the fact Edward's venom acted similarly to how anaesthetic would be used after major trauma. So, by injecting Edwards venom into my body towards the end of labour—or if the need ever arose in any other situation, which with me was quite possible—I wouldn't be changed but my internal organs would rebuild themselves. Edward's venom wasn't potent enough to finish the job of changing me, unfortunately for me—which of course at the time was what I was counting on. So I was brought back from the dead by his venom. Ha! And the wolves said there was nothing good about vampire's… Vampire's are incredible, other-worldly, immaculate beings—I jest—do not get me started._

_There has been times when I wished that Edward's weird vampire sperm hadn't been 'potent' enough for anything. Bloody waste of space as he is—can't really call him a waste of oxygen can I…_

_Although—in all seriousness it was probably my immunity to his venom that made his sperm viable. Oh the wonderful irony. Key lesson that can be learnt here girls: A crank with armour will never harm her… That's so long as the Trojan he used was venom proof as well…_

_I suppose you want to know the reason why my girl has gone a-wall then, don't 'cha? That is an entirely, pathetic, ridiculous phenomenon known as Alpha Pairing, well, that what is at the route of her sanity breakdown. Oh yea; it's all true Jacob imprinted on my baby, and its true he still lusts after me—only problem there is that he isn't able to follow through. That's where Leah comes in. She is the one exception to the rule for __**all**__ the wolves and she was __**not**__ complaining. Who could blame her! Lucky bitch—literally._

_Again; I hear you cry: If that's the case why in the hell am I the one Ness has hunkered down in the middle of nowhere while everyone is searching frantically for me (I live in hope, OK!)._

_Well… imagine PMS, half-vampire-styleé. Not good. Not good at all and to make matters worse Leah (of course because if there's a problem, Leah and her being a wolf is at the route of it) had walked through our kitchen primping her hair and wiggling her rear end—which even I could see the hand print left from Jacob's earlier spanking in the woods peeking out of the bottom of her booty shorts._

_Now, Alice had warned Leah in regards to 'seasonal clothing' only a week previous. A comment which now makes me wonder if she doesn't actually see the wolves in her visions on occasion, if not all the time, unlike she told us in the beginning._

_Apparently the idiot pixie didn't see this coming from our perfect princess though… or did she?_

_Anyway—again, why am I the one with a lump on the back of my head the size of a moderately populated state and why am I the one talking to my self (theoretically) in the dark? (There's a white hue coming from the little front window by the door but in the dark sounds more dramatic so let's just run with that visual, okay?)._

_**Anyway**__—Leah, seeing a sinking ship didn't want to have all the blame (again) and she aloofly told my perfect, beautiful, immortal daughter that it was all my fault Jacob was wound up to bursting point because he'd watched me lick honey from a spoon after drizzling it over my Cheerios—come on! Give a woman a break, they had none in the store when I whizzed down there in my lush Merc yesterday morning so I had to settle for original! Jake must have been imagining my lips around his swollen, engorged, no doubt beautiful looking bell-end at the head of that very long, thicker than average cock, backed up with balls big enough too—__**let's not think about it**__. Because I for one have __**not **__spent __**any**__ time fantasising what it might be like to be pleasured by a man like Jacob Black with his exponentially long dick, filling me to bursting point and ball-sack large enough to slap against my clit as he pound me from behind._

_Unfortunately for me, my husband is a 'proper' gentleman, well as proper as was assumed at the turn of the last century which in turn made me feel like I was bordering on being a nymphomaniac. The last time I'd given him head had left me with the image that I was sucking on an exhaust pipe. A very clean, sparkley (we have a UV light in the aquarium in our bedroom to remind us of Isle Esme) tiny, exhaust pipe… OK, I concede, Edward's penis is nothing like an exhaust pipe, lets go with net-pole… And then… Urgh! He came—finally! My jaw was tired and because he was 'concerned' he could hurt me I wasn't allowed to take any control and I had to kneel in front of him while he fucked my mouth, not particularly sensual, let me tell you. Let's just say it took him a while to peak and then I was chugging down rubbery slushy—how wonderful. Thankfully, like I said I'm immune to his venom. Anyway that had been nearly eight years ago and even then I had ended up having a bruised oesophagus and concussion from his cock jerking as he'd come, flinging me against the wall behind me, so he didn't want to try again._

_I didn't give a shit what he said, he was __**not**__ able to catch and balance bubbles on his finger tips._ _Going off completely on a tangent though, imagine that: Whore unintentionally changed after giving blow job's. I wonder what kind of skill she would bring to her second life? No, I don't need to wonder, I'm relatively certain what it would be and I was sure it was one Aro would covet. A story like that would rip through the vampire underground network of gossip like a petrol covered flare tied to a canister of pure oxygen._ _Too bad Jazz couldn't resist eating his whores after he used them while Alice was occupied at London Fashion Week; overseeing fashion choice's that she has already predicted year's ago. Jazz could have made himself a legend in the underground vampire entertainment sector._

_So—getting back to the situation at hand; obviously, Leah left me for dust after her parting comment and Ness had turned on me. Just great isn't it. You die for some little hybrid bitch, your only 'get out' imprints on the spoilt fuck and the entire vampire world becomes envious of you because you can't be changed but probably aren't going to die either… Fate thought I needed more enemies, obviously._

_Hell Jacob, Sam __**and**__ Edward were probably hoping the fucker actually did kill me and they would all be free from my shit. Unintentionally caused of course and yet still no consolation to any of them when they had to keep cleaning up my mess._

"_Mother! You did what to __**my Jacob**__ this mornin'?" Her high pitched, squeaky, scratchy voice dragged it's self through my ear canal, where somehow my brain managed to decode it's meaning and I had been dissatisfied with the power of the capability within the human brain!_

_Heaven's knows how but she had picked up Jasper's southern drawl and it only slipped out when she was pissed off._

_I was about half a second away from telling her that he had been __**my Jacob**__ long before he was ever hers, way before all this messed up, twisted fairy-tale bull-shit had come down on us._

_Instead my daughter had slammed me into the granite counter and dragged me off and away._

_Now is a convenient time to note that Ness' scent can't be tracked, at least not by any of our family or the pack and she'd carried me, wrapped in a scent proof sheet of material (Emmett had invented it so that he could sneak up on bears and give an extra element of surprise) because a huge fucking vampire wasn't enough of a shock to the poor bastards half starved after hibernating…_

_Basically I could really have been anywhere, but my daughter had kindly told me that it was Christmas Eve and that we were just out side of La Push (she was actually a little miffed at me that she was having to hide out over Christmas when Daddy had told her she was getting a real-life, vampirised hybrid puppy). I didn't even __**want**__ to __**know**__ how he had wrangled that one…_

_Needless to say I was more than thankful only BOB had been near me since that time with Ness and then the blow job two years later._

_Now I just know that's going to have raised another question for you. Why in the heck was I still married to frigid-ass Cullen and not shacking up with one of the un-imprinted wolves. I thought that maybe a little too close for poor Jacob whom, since imprinting was physically incapable of getting hard unless it was at the ministrations of my underage daughter (somewhere he was not willing to go. His belief that she was ten years old __**regardless**__ of how old she __**looked**__ was incredibly relieving for me) or his female alpha, Leah. Although I was sure one of Sam's pack might have been game, Seth was a little young still and Leah too much for me to handle—Jacob's pack were easily ruled out. Sam's pack was a different story entirely. Jared, though imprinted had some kind of glitch with his imprint (conveniently) and could get hard at anything. I wondered if it was possibility that Kim was the kind of weirdo that liked it with the lights off and her bra on… __**Freak**__! If any one of them asked me to swing from the light's I would have done so willingly._

_Hand's down, I have a thing for mythical creatures—everyone knows it so there's no point in denying it. Thankfully Edward __**still**__ couldn't read my mind or he would have caught me thinking about going down on Leah way more than was appropriate for a married, heterosexual woman or he might have found me fantasising over the Gryphon we had met in Russia near the beginning of our marriage, who's skin felt like velvet when we shook hands, which sent a tingling right to the wanton tip of my clitoris, the thought of his fingers caressing me as softly as his feathers may have sent me shooting through a shuddering climax on more than one occasion, or the Unicorn we had met in France, that Mayne of hair and strong legs that jut screamed 'Hump me where you stand woman!' or Minotaur, smooth talking, sex in a bottle Minotaur whom we'd actually met in Greece! Like he had needed to be any more dreamy. He was simply breathtaking, smooth as rich sherry when he spoke to you, I was sure that it was just __**impossible**__ for __**anyone**__ else to __**ever**__ make me wet by saying something as simple as,'Good Morning' combined with those shoulders and back—Minotaur was to die for!_

_None of the whole Leah thing was completely not my fault either, I __**refused**__ to take complete accountability for that. Jacob would be blamed for that too, knowing they were fucking each other senseless just made me imagine all that dark, tanned, ripped skin. The biting (come on we all know I have a weakness for odaxelagina) and scratching drove me crazy. Thinking about the unhinged, uninhibited passion was something I had always longed for and then it all got me thinking—somehow—about the colour of Leah's labia. That was in the first instance. Of course it had been completely curiosity—at first._

_Until I had caught her, legs spread on the kitchen bar with Rosalie between them, and then I __**knew **__what colour she was, a pretty pale pink. Not that I had ever really liked pink all that much, but __**that**__ shade of pink… Bloody insatiable she was, made me wet remembering the way she had been fondling her breasts and how Rosalie's head bobbed up and down slightly, a glorious lapping sound accompanied by the occasional moan of ecstasy passing over Leah's lips. I could only imagine what it would have felt like, imagine how either of them tasted._

_Leah seemed to be the only one of us actually getting any on a regular basis and she was most certainly getting more than I was. I was completely sex-starved and getting to the point where __**anyone**__ would do. Leah had told me through her panting, with one hand clutching the back of Rosalie's head and her hips riding the blonds face that she had thrush and was hoping the smooth, ice cold lapping of none other than our resident bomb-shell would help._

_It was all bullshit and Rosalie was getting Emmett back for being buried balls deep in Quil. Something else that I had fucking missed because of my inadequate, mortal speed and unimpressive senses._

_Alas, over the last few months I could tell things were changing though, and of course I was going to be the catalyst for the next chapter in all our lives and it would bring a new, perplexing serenity to all our lives; because I'm the hero of this story and I don't need saving… At least I had heard someone say that once._

"_Mother. You're awake." Oh goodie, she knows. I thought._

"_When are you going to take me home?" I was done. Probably wouldn't even bother reprimanding her for this discrepancy, I just wanted to be alone so I could rub one out and I was getting close to not being bothered if I jacked off in front of my own daughter so long as this prolonged throbbing in my cunt just fucked the hell off because seriously I just couldn't think straight anymore._

_Thankfully—praise the lord—none of it mattered, my daughter didn't have the time to answer before Nahuel ripped off the cabin door—tinsel looped sophisticatedly around his neck—Alice had gotten to the poor boy—obviously—and he was donning a Santa hat with bells on the end—no not the kind of bell's you're going to be thinking of, the tinkly kind… yeah, still probably not helping with the visual, sorry._

"_Ness, my love." He crooned, in this light Ness looked a little like Victoria and I found it quite disturbing… Maybe that was it! Victoria had been created by my imagination, by my deepest, darkest part of my own persona… There was some food for thought. _

_Thank heavens, anyway, Ness was distracted by her true mate, maybe he could sort out this mess and save me. "You must come with me. I am ready now." His voice was vanquishing, his poise conquering. "I did not mean to run. My love for you is the truest, purest kind. Please understand, that is the reason why I had to leave. I needed solitude to gain the ability, the clarity required to see our true path together." What fucking mumbo-jumbo was this sick freak spouting! Who in God's name had to run off to realise that they loved you… Oh right…_

"_Oh Huel! I missed you." Ness threw herself into his arms, "Let's run out into the snow and make perfect hybridised-vampire babies." Jesus these two nutter's were obviously well matched. I watched my daughter rub her body against his in a cat-like fashion and heat coiled in the pit of my stomach._

"_What about __**your**__ Jacob?" The boy asked, starring into my daughters chocolate almond eyes._

"_My who?" Ness asked, breathing in his scent as deeply as she could and I pondered for a moment who she reminded me of. He, however ignored the star struck expression on her face and captured her lips in a searing kiss, full of tongue and teeth. I grimaced. Great, now my underage daughter is getting more than me, exactly what I needed to witness…_

_Before I was entirely sure what was going on, before I had even had time to acknowledge his presence Jacob lifted me up into his arms, and I knew it was Jacob because whoever it was smelt distinctly Jacob-like. My thighs wrapped instinctively around his waist. Fucking __**finally**__ I thought as his mouth, his hot lips dragged along the column of my throat. Ness and Nahuel going at it must have broken the imprint and finally I was going to get the bone I wanted, and it felt like I had been waiting an eternity for it._

"_Bells." He growled. I thrust against him, his hardened member against my engorged clit. BOB had nothing on Jacob—just as I had suspected. Now pinned to the wall of the cabin Jacob slid his hand down my body and rubbed at the apex of my thighs furiously. His fingers pressing into me as much as the fabric of my night clothes would allow—don't judge, I had fully intended on a pyjama day! What else did a vampire's, human trophy wife have to do with her days? Organise blood drives?_

_Desperately Jacob searched for the end of the laces and hurriedly tried to open the high collar of my nightclothes. Edward had bestowed an early Christmas gift to me—sexy nightwear from the era he had grown up in—not sexy in my opinion at all but since when did what I want really matter or hold any weight with Edward—never. And optical titillation was the pinnacle of his want for me so it seemed, as this was just the newest in a strain of 'monkey-suits' following after a first world war gas mask, complete with double breasted jacket ensemble and most recently a vintage diving helmet… I had been stupidly eager to please in the hopes that I might actually get some… How naive, either that or I was actually __**that**__ desperate._

"_God—Jeez—Damn it, Bells." Jake swore ripping the antique cotton from my body, leaving me naked, in the unheated cabin, with a snow storm bellowing through the open doorway._

_He was magnificent, his thigh's thick and strong, his butt muscles pert—without a doubt strong enough to crack nuts, his rippling abdominals were enough to make my folds swell and become slick with anticipation. Jacob Black, I was sure wouldn't need to even touch me intimately to send and overwhelming jolt of lust through my entire body._

_Feeling his arms tighten around me caused me to thrust against him over and over again, along the ridge in his cut-offs that was caused my his engorged cock, but I was seeking a release that could only be granted adequately by the full feeling he could give me and grinding myself up and down the length of him was becoming one hell of a pre-game warm up._

I woke suddenly, over come with fear, panic and longing. I remembered I was home, at Charlie's. It was Christmas break, and it had been almost four months since my 'almost wedding'. I had followed the more obvious, less dramatic path my life would have inevitably taken if I had never gotten involved with Edward.

My fathers general opinion of 'nothing exciting ever happens around here' was far from correct but he hadn't been part of the mythological war that had left half of the pack injured in one way or another after my 'almost wedding'. As though my non-wedding hadn't been enough drama for my father.

My reaction when Sam told me of the Cullens deaths after they had attacked the pack for Jacob planing to run off with me during the reception had not been what they expected. I didn't shed a tear through sadness. I had known exactly the moment when Paul had swiped Edwards head from his torso because I felt free, I felt his soul detach it self from mine and I knew _exactly_ how Ness felt about Huel. Though my reaction hadn't been what I ideally wanted either, what I had wanted to do when Sam told me that the Cullens ashes had been scattered along the treaty line was to jump all over Jacob—naked.

He had, like the true best friend he was pushed for me to go to Alaska and study, I joked he didn't want me around just in case his imprint turned up. The horrified look and silence that came immediately after told me everything I needed to know and if that hadn't been enough his adamant protest that he 'wasn't going to imprint… …' was.

Just a few short months away at college and I had learnt everything I needed to—college was not the place for me and the way Jake had looked at me the first time he saw me when I had returned home just about sealed the deal. I was not going anywhere that he wasn't. He had picked me up and swung me around like the rag doll I must feel like to him. I was just going to have to use my father's weight as police chief and wrangle myself a job in town. If I wasn't going to live forever I might as well make myself happy during the time I have.

That first night I awoke with sweat covering my trembling body, the image of a large cock pumping in and out of me. My pussy yearning for only one man—Jacob Black.

Countless times I'd watched the wolves sprint before phasing in mid-air. Today the image of rippling, contorting, naked flesh had been too much. I could only see what it might be like to have Jacob towering over me whilst I writhed beneath him. The pack half naked—naked even shouldn't have been a surprise to me, it was something I had experienced countless times before but today it had made my pussy twitch and nipples peak. Suddenly embarrassed, being surrounded by everyone I had hurried inside to Emily's bathroom to cool off pushing my knickers to my knees and sliding two fingers inside my slickened pussy the moment the door was closed. The unbidden image of my best friends giant dick in the forefront of my mind. Ejaculating with an explosive, toe-curing orgasm that I never thought would end with my back pressed to the back of the bathroom door. Muscles stiffening, hips shoving themselves into my palm. I gasped in ecstasy, neck muscles so tight I felt them burn. The jerking and shuddering took longer to slow than usual. I wanted to go again and I wanted Jacob to be with me for it. With a dry mouth and scalded hands I slipped out of the bathroom and back to the group.

I had woken every night that way, sometimes more than once, soaked and twitching, with my pale pink nipples, tight and hard. I shivered trying to think of anyone other than my best friend during my feverish state of arousal. One time Jacob had fucked me senseless in the dream and I was desperate for some relief. I had never, during all of my relationship with Edward masturbated and now Jacob didn't want me he was the only person I could finish thinking of.

Once again I found myself pulling down my panties and sought desperately to quench the empty feeling I was suffering with. Inserting a single finger into my wet pussy while stroking my clit with the other I tried to think of other men, famous men, men I'd passed in the street—my almost husband—nothing worked. Not a single facial feature that wasn't Jacob's and not a sound that I couldn't imagine him making.

What was worse was Jacob had shown no further romantic interest in me since my wedding day—and it was killing me. It was completely impossible to conjure the image of another man. I could think of someone with dusky blond hair and then Jacob's shoulder length, raven hair would appear followed by his muscular neck and shoulders. It wasn't until I was too close to the edge that I realised it was Jacob's face I was thinking of and again I came with a shuddering gasp. There was no topping the peaks I could reach when thinking of him.

He would morph from anything, he would suddenly appear, one night; first in my doorway, watching me as he stroked himself, his wrist twisting slightly along his length, then suddenly he was kneeling at the foot of my bed and I drew my legs up to make room for him while he threw his head back a pleasurable groan passing through his full lips. Holding his balls in one hand, stroking his member with the other just below the head.

Just like the image of Jacob and his immense penis was flooding my mind again tonight.

"No!" I moaned.

Masturbation just wasn't cutting it anymore. The last two weeks my nights had been filled with Jacob, figuratively to my grave disappointment and every time he was fucking me senseless in one way or another. My overall horniness had risen to an intolerable level, meaning several times _today _I had to sneak away to satisfy myself in the privacy of the bathroom. It hadn't mattered where I was, I was insatiable. Sam and Emily's house had been torture, all that rippling heated muscle around, I don't know how she coped. I had consciously scrubbed my hands raw each time before returning to the room where everyone was. I was so beyond caring if any of them knew though, I needed something and I wasn't getting any of it.

Earlier Quil, Embry and Jake had been wrestling, it was almost as though they were trying to find ways to torture me. I had thought I was about to implode, right until the moment Leah had dove on top of them, her lithe body separating them and then I was certain I couldn't take anymore and had slunk off home for a shower. All I could imagine the whole drive home was her body sandwiched between the three men, her tanned skin covered in sticky white seamen and then the longing desire that I had been in her place, preferably with Jacob on our own.

I exploded with a toe-curling orgasm that sent me falling to my knees in the bottom of the bath. Tonight's dream having been the most bizarre had made me overwhelmed with the need for comfort, I could take it no longer. I needed Jake to hold me, clutch me to his chest, encased in his large warm arms, then possibly satisfy me in exactly the way I desperately needed him to.

Ten inches of snow or not, Christmas Eve or not I was heading to La Push, right this minute. Staggering to the bathroom I donned my robe, I wasn't going to make it to La Push. Knowing Charlie was on the night shift I grabbed for the hand towel from the rail, folded it and positioned myself on it. This time I didn't even attempt to not think of Jacob and his mighty schlong driving into me. My muscles stiffened and I gasped in elation. The relief, sexually, mentally from simply thinking of him made it a whole lot better. It could only get one step better and that would be to have Jacob with her riding through the tidal wave with me, sucking the juices from my soaked fingers afterwards.

After catching my breath I took a moment to study myself in the mirror I saw my cheeks were flushed, tear tracks stained my cheeks. I washed them away. My hair matted and in disarray, I smoothed it down. Nipples still erect and plainly visible through my ratty old tee. I needed Jacob.

Outside, the snow storm was bad enough that the drive to La Push could possibly take me near to an hour. Without any thought of the consequences, the weather, or anything beyond my desperate sexual need I slipped into the drivers seat of my truck.

I drove too fast but thankfully no one else was crazy enough to be out of the house in this storm. Pulling to a stop, parked as close to the little red house as possible I approached Jacob's bedroom window. There was laughter erupting from the room, and I could clearly see three large figures inside.

Rapping my knuckles on the window pane Jacob shot around, completely shocked at what he saw. Yanking the window up he stuck his head out, the light from his room showcasing his musculature.

"Bells what are you doing out there, here… are you insane?" I didn't say anything for a moment, trying to unscramble my thoughts and come up with something that would make a moderate amount of sense. In the end I just thought: Fuck it all up the wall.

"I need you." I licked my lips, I couldn't help it. I was so done with this act of friendship. Jacob swallowed. Embry chuckled,

"Come on Captain America. We knew this was going to happen sooner rather than later." Jacob just looked at me, his eyes bugging from the sockets.

"You… err… better come round to the front door then. I'll see the guys out." I didn't say a word. I couldn't breath as my heart pound against my ribs. Jacob was sending his best 'guy' friends home and we were going to be alone. Something that hadn't happened since I had gotten back to Forks, something, that, come to think of it Jake had avoided. On the front the boys were muttering between themselves, Embry's face a mask of seriousness only the pack could pull off. Seeing me they both backed away from us as though it was a distinct possibility we would set the world on fire.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." Embry said politely, Quil muttered something under his breath and Embry gave him a shove and he muttered an apology, what for I had no idea—didn't care either, Jacob was standing in front of me half naked.

The chill of the winter air did nothing for my hard as stone nipples. As they walked away my eyes stayed fixed on Jacob, shivering as I felt his hot breath on my exposed cheek. Stepping toward him hesitantly I asked the only thought that had been rattling round in my brain since he had sent me away to Alaska,

"My heart's still beating but I think you stopped fighting." Jake stepped shuffled closer.

"I didn't, I promise I didn't." He breathed, his eyes clouded with desire and I didn't think I cared if he was being truthful or not anymore. Feeling his knee press between my thighs, I adjusted to make room for him to slip between. Slowly I began to press myself against him. His hands settled on my hips while we looked at one another, the storm surrounded us. Snow melting before it touched his skin. Using his hands as a guides he pulled me along his thigh, pushing up into me. The chill was being chased away by his warmth accompanied by my own inner heat.

Jacob's eyes didn't leave mine, slightly curious, I thought. Was my reaction completely unexpected by him? The fact I was welcoming his touch? It couldn't be. The way we had kissed on the mountain top before the New Born battle proved what a fiery passion we had.

Pressing against me again he hit a specific group of nerve endings in my cunt and I gasped with pleasure, my knees buckling, dropping my weight on to him. Turns out Jacob had suffered just as much as I had and he moaned, hoisting me up capturing my lips in his, his tongue plundering my mouth. It wasn't enough just to have him kiss me, to have his body pressed firmly against my own. I couldn't imagine ever getting enough of him and I had never felt so empty. Virgin or not I knew of only one thing that would fill my need.

Pushing away from him and breaking our kiss I stepped back, yanking up my dressing gown I tugged at the ribbon tie of my pyjama pants. Jacob groaned,

"Don't do that here Bells." Grabbing at my wrist he dragged me inside making a beeline for his small bedroom, calling out to his father on the way, "Dad. Bella's here you gotta go. Now!"

In any normal situation on any regular day I would have burst into flames with embarrassment, not tonight though. There was only one thing on my mind and that was having Jacob's penis pummelling me similarly to the way his tongue had done my mouth only moments ago.

Slamming the door to his bedroom he released me as though I was corrosive. I felt a little awkward and rejected as Jake stood facing away from me breathing hard.

I wondered if I should just continue removing my clothes and prayed the moment hadn't passed, that I hadn't done something wrong. Shifting my weight on my feet I hesitated, thinking of something to say. Jacob beat me to it.

"Just five more seconds, dad is leaving." Jacob counted under his breath. I swallowed. What did this mean? When he got to one his eyes were closed tight, the muscles in his neck taught, jaw clenched. Observing his bare upper body enough to make my pussy clench uncontrollably as though it was desperate to sheath him inside of it.

Turning on his heels he faced me, a look I'd never seen on his face before, he backed me into the door. My God I needed him so desperately. I could tell this wasn't going to be gentle and I didn't want him to take his time and I didn't know how I was possibly going to get us from point A to point B in the quickest amount of time whilst satisfying my need and his.

With no thought my hand reached out, ready to examine his penis, thankful the light was on and was able to see every vein and ridge, it was just how I had wanted it. He was so hard and ready for me, foreskin pulled right the way back. Jacob shivered at my touch but said nothing, he did nothing but brace his hands against the door above my head.

rapping my fist around him, feeling him warm and smooth in my had wasn't enough, kissing his chest wasn't enough, none of it was anywhere near enough. Quickly I removed my clothes from my lower half, eager to feel his hairy thigh against the smooth, shaved skin of my own I dropped to my knees in front of him

Slowly I began to stroke his cock, my fingers of the other hand stroking my pussy lips. He was large and I was incredibly tight, two of my own fingers were enough to make me feel stretched. Watching the pre-cum dribble down his shaft and then onto my fingers was the final straw and I brushed my thumb over my clitoris and my fingers inside to rest upon my g-spot. Pumping at just the right angle I felt my pussy tighten around my fingers, relaxing and then adding another.

Jacob's heaving breaths were enough to make me climax, instead of allowing the feeling to overtake me I edged, changing the sensation my fingers were creating pressed against my g-spot. Watching Jacob's powerful cock throbbing in my hand caused me to moan, something which he echoed and I slipped a fourth finger inside. Watching his cock jerk made my mouth run dry and had to resist the powerful urge to lick him. Imagining the hard, hot, smooth skin against my tongue made a gush of liquid spurt from my pussy.

Glancing up along his torso, my index finger and middle finger stilled against the inside of my pussy his grunt this time was almost too much and I snatched my hand away just in time, bringing it up to join the other around his shaft. Feeling the added lubrication, Jake growled, low and feral. It was almost time and a part of me didn't want this to end, almost didn't want to take my hands from around him, even if it meant I would finally have my thirst for being filled by him quenched.

I licked my lips again, and stroked; right from behind his balls to the tip of his cock, thumbs smoothing over the tip, brushing over the slit in the end. No, I hadn't the time for this right now, I needed him but before the night was over I wanted to take him in my mouth as deep as I could and I would taste him in the most intimate of ways. It had become an overwhelming urge, almost as necessary as having him balls deep inside me.

Gently I pushed him back, ignoring his hiss as I continued to work his tip with my thumbs and quickly pushed his sweats to his ankles and he stepped out of them, my hands, on the way back up to his cock pulled at the hem of my tee-shirt and exposed my small, naked breasts to him. Throwing it off to the side my hands returned to his shaft and I reacquainted myself with the curve, the veins along its length, warm, hard and soft all at the same time. I needed it. Sliding up his body I dragged my right nipple, the curve of my breast along his shaft the other against his thigh.

Standing with my face level with his chest his hands left the door and pulled me towards him, kissing me with shuddering abandon that made me want to hump any part of him I could get my hands on. Thankfully, Jacob was putty in my hands as I pushed my weight into him, stepping us away from the door and across to his small bed. Our lips never parted as he sank down sitting on the edge. We didn't say anything when we did part, he just watched me as I pushed him back on the bed, his hands cupping my breasts he craned his neck, in search of my lips.

I didn't want that right now though, he could wait. I wanted to watch him, I didn't want anything to distort the feeling of having his skin against mine, not even his enchanting tongue.

As he rested back I settled my body across his, feeling his prick pressed between us, against my engorged clit, it pushed my pussy lips apart slightly and I resisted sliding myself along it. Unthinking I did it anyway, sliding along his length, spreading my juices on his shaft. I paused when I reached the tip and tilted my hips, lifting him up and I felt him press against my hole. My pussy was dripping, I could feel it running down my thighs a little, smell it on my hand. My blood pound through my temples so intense I couldn't think straight at all.

This was it, the moment I had been waiting months for, the moment I had almost needed desperately for the last two weeks. I knew a slight adjustment of my weight and he would slide inside. Reaching down with one hand I gripped his erection just below the head. Jacob's eyes were still wide with shock and I had to ask him,

"You want this." Swallowing quickly, his tongue swiping across his lips to wet them he hurried to say,

"Yes. Fuck, yes." With that I slid him along the length of my pussy mixing our fluids before returning it back to my moist opening. Slipping my fingers inside just a little to open myself once more then wiping it on the head of his cock, drooling with pre-cum of his own.

Slowly, very slowly I began to lower myself onto Jacob, gasping as the head slipped suddenly further than I had anticipated. God! It was so big, it made me feel so full. I never, ever wanted to get used to the feeling of his cock slipping inside me.

Trembling at the sensation I swallowed hard before bracing my hands on his chest and pushing down on him further. My tight sex adjusted to his size, so much bigger than my fingers, so much firmer in a luscious, thigh trembling way.

After a moment I retreated back up along his length a couple of inches, not sure how much of him I would be able to take inside before it would be to much.

Slowly, oh so, desperately slowly I lowered myself back down, taking more, taking him until I felt his balls against my ass and his pubic hair against my own.

In all of this time I noticed Jacob hadn't moved, he had just watched me.

"What?" I asked. Again worried that he didn't want this, worried that I might have been taking advantage.

"You're just…" He swallowed, "The hottest thing I've ever seen and we're having sex." My pussy clenched around him when he spoke, his voice a husky burr.

Closing my eyes I rocked against him, along his dick felt amazing, otherworldly, indescribable as it slipped in and out of me. I was so completely satisfied, I knew it was impossible for anyone else to make me feel exactly this way.

Drowning in sensation I kissed him and only then did Jacob move, gripping my hips, driving himself more forcefully in and out of my tight hole, massaging his dick with the quivering walls of my cunt made a small orgasm rock through me as my bundle of nerves dragged in just the right way against his pubic mound.

Sweat was pouring off me, dripping down my body and onto Jacob's. Looking into his eyes as I came my own eyes filled with tears, this had been what I needed all alone. Relief combined with the finality of what we were finally doing. Arching my back I tucked my head into his chest, pushing down forcefully onto him, shaking and shuddering above him, determined to drag his orgasm out of him if I needed to. I needed him to finish, I needed to feel his engorged cock explode inside me.

Juices poured from my snatch and Jacob pushed me up off of him, his cum soaked cock, the shaft against my clitoris he didn't have a condom on but I didn't care, I was clean and nothing else concerned me apart from milking him dry and so I tilted my hips towards him again and my spasming vagina sucked him deeper than he had been before. Letting out an almost scream I came again feeling him filling me so completely. Jacob was too far gone to stop, that I could tell, but so was I as I pushed his cock over and over into me, as far as it could go. His arms were wrapped tightly around my back and he pulled me down onto him but he couldn't have gotten any further inside me if he had tried. His own orgasm having nowhere to truly go spilt inside me, feeling Jacob's jerking cock brought me to a shuddering halt as I savoured the sensation.

Completely drained I collapsed down into him, gasping when he lay back so I could roll off him, his cock pulling from my swollen, gaping pussy. We lay there in the silence for several minutes. Sitting up slowly I looked my warrior over. I was sure we both looked completely destroyed. So sated and utterly content I sighed happily, pushing my hair back from my face, twisting it at the nape of my neck.

"You know I can't go back to Alaska after that. I just can't bare to leave you." Jacob didn't answer, he was still trying to get his breath back.

"I know." He told me eventually. "That's why I tried to avoid this." I gaped at him, slightly affronted; so, I was right, he didn't want me, not truthfully.

"Avoid it, why?" I thundered. He sighed and pulled me back towards his chest, I resisted as much as I could, it was fruitless though he didn't make me.

"We're imprinted." I felt my own eyes bug out. "I knew how much harder it would be if we actually went along with how we felt so I avoided it."

"You don't want this?" He shook his head.

"Not exactly. Definitely not if it had been anyone else. I know I love you, I just don't want to hold you back." I was too emotional. The loss of my virginity, the revelation that Jacob and I were destined for one another, it was too much and I pressed my lips together, tightening my muscles hoping I could push the tears back. It didn't work.

"I want to stay. College isn't right for me. I'm happy here, with you and the rest of my family."

"You mean your dad?" In an amused voice.

"And the pack." I added sternly.

"So when did you decide all this? When you came home or before?"

I didn't know why it mattered exactly, but my hand was resting across his groin and the sensation of his flaccid cock against the skin of my forearm brought fourth the image of him hardening in my mouth. I swallowed.

"Before, not long after I started the semester actually. I don't enjoy it."

"That's OK then." He told me squeezing me into his side, "I only imprinted on you when you came home, anything before that is all on you."

Suddenly everything fell into place and I understood, the dream's, the longing. Everything. Jacob was resisting our imprint, the rest of the pack were calling to me subconsciously trying to force his hand. It was only natural but I had one question.

"Is it always like this? The other imprints I mean?" Jacob shook his head.

"No, it's nothing like this. I was waking thinking of you. You could say something, do something; completely innocent and I was imagining all sorts. I think I was going crazy wanting you." Slightly shocked by his confession, he shook his head as though dismissing an odd reflective thought and told him,

"Oh, Jake. You _would not_ believe the things I've dreamt up the last two weeks." He shifted uncomfortably against me and I wrapped my hand around his neck, rolling onto my side to face him. His gloriously long body stretched out against my own. He kissed me softly and yet so deeply, I rubbed myself against him once again.

"You realise," I whispered pulling back slightly, my tongue sneaking out to tease him, "I'm home for good, not just for the holidays?" His response was illegible and he rolled on top of me where we began exploring one another once more.


End file.
